


Untitled

by SummerRain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRain/pseuds/SummerRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I guess I should explain...<br/>The story is untitled because the title (which could be "Concert") would explain too much, and my aim was to let who reads decide what the hell I'm writing about. Did you think it was sex? GOOD. That's what I wanted. Ther concerts are so much like sex, gosh. Well :S<br/>It's really generic, I know, and I actually wrote it thinking about Larry, but it could be easily applied to any ship!<br/>I translated it from my native language so I hope it's good! :D</p></blockquote>





	Untitled

Almost pitch-black darkness,  
Lights that outline patterns  
On the soft curves of bodies moving.  
Eyes glued to eyes,  
Only for a moment.  
Mouths ajar to find air,  
Hinted smiles,  
Stolen, sly.  
Joyful.  
Fingers that brush shaking  
To intertwine for a bit  
And let go soon afterwards.  
Whispers that overlap,  
Sighs straying,  
Promises murmured into ruffled hair.  
A song plays and it says  
"My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time",  
Recited softly,  
Like a prayer.  
Sweaty skin that crushes into another skin,  
Eager hands that look for new excuses.  
Damp clothes that you look forward to lose  
But you can’t  
You have to wait  
Until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I should explain...  
> The story is untitled because the title (which could be "Concert") would explain too much, and my aim was to let who reads decide what the hell I'm writing about. Did you think it was sex? GOOD. That's what I wanted. Ther concerts are so much like sex, gosh. Well :S  
> It's really generic, I know, and I actually wrote it thinking about Larry, but it could be easily applied to any ship!  
> I translated it from my native language so I hope it's good! :D


End file.
